


Wonderful Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 364: September 1st.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 364: September 1st.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wonderful Time

~

Neville watched the first-years be Sorted. 

“Ravenclaw,” murmured Draco.

“Ravenclaw!” declared the Hat.

“Slytherin,” Draco said.

“Slytherin!” agreed the Hat.

“Another Slytherin, two more Gryffindors,” Draco was openly smiling, “and that last is Hufflepuff.”

Neville shook his head once Sorting was over. “Scorpius is your son, so that wasn’t a surprise. But how’d you know the others?” 

Draco hummed. “I’m innately perceptive.” 

Neville snorted. “You’re also Slytherin. There’s some trick.”

Draco smirked. “No trick. And, since I won our standing September first bet _again_ , you’re doing my bidding later. Hope you like handcuffs and paddles.” 

Neville shivered. “I can’t wait.” 

~

Wrists handcuffed to the headboard, his arse nicely warmed, Neville swayed on his knees, moaning as Draco fucked him from behind. 

“Good?” Draco leaned over to whisper.

Neville nodded, pressing back, urging Draco on. 

“Ah, ah! None of that.” Draco slapped Neville’s arse lightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. “I won, so I’m in charge.” 

Neville whimpered. 

“Salazar, you’re gorgeous like this,” Draco gasped, speeding up, plunging deeper. “I love September first.” 

Once Draco’d spilled inside him, he crawled underneath Neville, sucking him off. 

Afterwards, as they cuddled, Neville smiled. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year.” 

~


End file.
